Curtain Call/Time Spent Together
"Curtain Call/Time Spent Together" is a song sung by Aaron Jacob with Phineas Flynn and the cast in the final episode of Phineas and Ferb; "Last Day of Summer". It is played as a background music while the characters remember their summer days. Part of it also serves as a recap of the entire series run and as a thank you to all of the viewers and fans for watching the show. Lyrics Aaron Daniel Jacob: Summer is done, And we've had our fun, But this isn't the end of our story. So for nostalgia's sake, Let's just take a break. Sit back and take inventory. We've done so many wondrous things And there's still so much to do, But I make the most of every day Whenever I'm with you. Because... It's not about the summer sun Or even all the things we've done. It's not about the change in the weather. It's just about the time we spend With our family and with our friends. It's just about the time spent together. It's just about the time, Not the weather, It's just about the time Spent together... break Phineas: It started real simple with a cool rollercoaster, An awesome beach party, then we raced stock cars. We were one-hit wonders with a big hit song, And in a special two-parter, we sent Candace to Mars. Phineas and Danny Jacob: We built tree house robots, hunted bigfoot and a mummy, Got the band back together and our parents, too. Candace: When my brothers got busted, it was only a dream! Phineas: But who had that dream, was it Perry or you? Candace: Actually, I think ''my dream was inside of Perry's dream.'' Buford: My mind is blown. Phineas and the cast: There's been 104 days of summer vacation, We've had a lot of fun, and sung a lot of songs, So now it's time for a big celebration 'Cause it's been a great summer And we thank you for comin' along! Doofenshmirtz: I'm six foot two, and I fight a little platypus! Ya think I'd be victorious just every now and then. I've had a whole lot of schemes and a lot of inators! But I failed... Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram and the cast Over and over and Over and over And over and over again! Doofenshmirtz: Aw, but it was fun, though. Phineas: We spent a day fighting pharmaceutical zombies, Would've solved cold-fusion but did fashion instead. We met Klimpaloon and Meap and the Lake Nose Monster Phineas, Candace, and Ferb: But we're still baffled by the Giant Floating Baby Head. Phineas and Isabella: We played Hockey Z-9 and Football X-7, We went 'round the world and to the very edge of space. Phineas and Baljeet: We met our doppelgängers in the second dimension. Phineas: Isabella kissed me but I got my mind erased... Isabella: Wait, what? Phineas: You just wait 10 years. Everybody: There's been a hundred and four days of summer vacation We've had a lot of fun, and sung a lot of songs, So we think it's time for a big celebration And it's been a great summer, So we thank you for comin' along! Everybody: Thank you for comin' along! Linda: Anyone want some pie? Phineas: Yes. Yes we do. Aaron: It's just about the time We spent together, It's just about the time We spent together... With you. Gallery Phineas and Ferb - Curtain Call Time Spent Together SOUNDTRACK Lyrics 15 Phineas and Ferb - Curtain Call Time Spent Together (soundtrack)-2 Category:Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Transportation